Bad places start love, nice places expand it
by Jkthelemonking
Summary: They are the Organizations protitutes by force,Yet Roxas and Namine can love as well. Then they escape and new life begins on the and untamed wilderness of the destiny islands. Scattered lemons
1. Pilot, brothel love

This lemon will not be used in my greater story. Just got an idea from this Deviant art .com/art/KH-Roxas-Is-38724582. I am not supporting anything here but Roxas X Namine among the Organization. Some ideas are kept here that may be expanded and some new characters share names with my favorite Neo Organization 13 members

Love in a brothel

What is Roxas's Job in the organization? Or Namine's? Well Namine was found by the organization a month before Roxas, and they were having morale issues. Everyone except Xemnas was having alot of idle time, time when they lost efficincy in work. He could feel remnant sexual feelings from them. So Xemnas had created the brothel that never was, forcing Namine to join it and using her to relive stress off the male members. She was forced to always be in the official brothel dress, a skimmpy white lace bra and matching skimpy white panties. Due to a unfamiliarity on how a nobody can handle a pregnancy and childbirth, special pleasure enhancing male condoms were always and forced to be avalible. However Larxene needed a male, and rules kept her off the others. So when Roxas was forced into the Organization, he began the male prostitute for Larxene in only lacey male boxer shorts. Now female condoms like the formentioned male ones were also on hand. However it was not all bad. The two had became close friends, with Roxas helping pick Namine up when she was feeling down and vise versa. But after a bad day they would become much more; from people with real feelings sexual or otherwise

" Urgg" Roxas said waking up. Today was his day off. Larxene took this day to rest and restore her strengh, but then tomorrow....

" Good Morning Roxas" Namine said waking up and blinking sleep out of her eyes. She had so much potential, yet the bastards who ran this place held her here to keep their members happy. Yet Roxas actually loved her as a person; and she did too but they never admitted yet. She looked like a goddess while shinning under the full moon's glow

Full Moon; that means.....

The door busted open, revealing Saix with lust glazing his insane eyes. Roxas and Namine gulped simotamiously. The full moon had been known to drive Saix off a deepend of sexual willies. Everyone, even Xemnas avoided him at those times.

" Come with me you hores" Saix growled grabbing both of them by their eyes and pulled them into the "private" room

Blah Blah I'm not doing a darker, more pornish act of sex. I write lemons, not mad sex stories against FanFiction rules. Just say that both of them are aching in soreness and pain

Namine was crying. She was forced to do this for 3 months, and only for the last two did Roxas help confort her yet she still cried after all of them. Saix was still mad, he was still holding on to her bra and Namine did not want to get him at her again. So now her small, combact breasts were out and about, something Roxas sadly always saw due to their forced employment" Namine, don't cry" Roxas tried to calm her down

" Roxas, what did we do to get all of this?"

" Namine..."

" I just want to have someone who loves me"

" You do" Roxas said sincerly

Namine looked at him; emotion clouding her eyes

" I love you Namine" Roxas said with complete love and sincerity

" Roxas, I never thought you would ever say that to me" Namine said loaded with emotion. She pulled Roxas in for a deep kiss, their bare chests touching causing surges of hormonses to flow through them

" Namine, that felt so nice" Roxas said after the kiss ended, chests still touching somewhat

" Roxas, I never felt like this before. This isn't the vicious lust that everyone else does; but true love" Namine said; her voice replacing her sadness and grief with love and happyness

" Namine, we get up before everyone else, and there aren't any cameras; thank you Axel and your good nobody heart for pressing for some privacy" Roxas hinted

" You mean yo want to have sex wth me?"

" Yes,you; with love, not lust without those condoms"

" Roxas, what about.."

" Namine, I know. " Roxas said gently. " For all we know it is impossible for you to get Pregnant"

" Okay" Namine said before pushing in for another deep kiss before his hands slithered down her back lightly to her panties. Several of the organization were rough on her breasts so he conciously tried to avoid touching them. Lightly he pulled down her panites, he noticed her yellow little area of hair. Still careful of what he should do he lightly rubbed her from her head down to her knees enducing a long series of moans. While he was making her feel so alive, she quickly pulled off his underwear revealing his large penis and the yellow hair above it. With surprising strengh Namine pulled him on top of her. Roxas got the message and pushed into her. With no pain he began to let her adjust to the lightness of his approach.

" Roxas, i'm ready" Namine said determined as Roxas began to thrust into her with a rythm she helepd set by locking her legs around her. His hand rubbed her cheek as her hands wandered on his back

"Oh" they moaned louder and more deeply as they got to their climaxes

" Roxas"

Namine"

they moaned as Roxas ejected into her and Namine tightened around him. De linking from her, they walked over to Roxas's bed and covered themselves in his blanket. Namine rapped one of her arm around Roxas while using her other to take one of Roxas's to her Breasts.

" Roxas, you are a little too polite" She teased as he got the message. He could touch her breasts. He slowly rubbed them briefly before they both fell asleep

Roxas and Namine had sex every night; Xemnas and the lot none the wiser. However a month later

" Namine you done in there" Roxas said concerned. Namine had been in the bathroom for nearly half an hour. The rush would begin in five minutes

" Roxas, could you come in" Namine said nervously. Worried he walked in. He noticed a acidic smell like stomach acid and Namine was in the bathroom with a small pink thing in her hand.

" Roxas, I'm pregnent"

" What!!!??" Roxas said startled

" Roxas what should we do?"

" Where did you get the tester"

" Oh, LArxene had a couple hidding in her pockets. She isn't hiding her activites well to a girl" Namine said laughing despite the situation

Then a dark portal opened. With an un spoken agreement they ran through it

8 months later

" Push Namine, Push" Roxas encouraged Namine as she started to give birth. It turns out Axel ad sent them to a remote island called the Destiny islands and they had joined up with a tribe with three other pairs; Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion and Hayner and Olette. They woar nothing, a good thing due to Roxas amd Namine had left their cloths at accepted them and Namine was the first of them to give birth

" Urg" Namine screamed as she finally pushed out a girl. She had blond hair like Namine and eyes like Roxas.

" Welcome to us my little....." Roxas said trying to think of a name

" What about Misa?" Namine said before another spout began, and a twin of her came out. how did he not notice?

" What about Sereas?" Roxas sugested as Namine nodded


	2. A day with friends

Well, I have decided to refresh the name and put another chapter out to see. Honestly, maybe not my best idea. Urg, I thought Roxas X Namine was popular....

Three months later

" Finally, they are asleep" Namine muttered as her twins actually remained quite. For the last couple of months, she and Roxas had been up day and night with them. Roxas; he was a good help and an excellant father. She also should thank the leader of the group; Riku. He made sure that everyone helped lend us a hand. Roxas wasn't here right now, he and the other males had gone off on a hunt. She didn't ask to come. When they saw the village, both of them had agreed not to mention that they came from another world and to avoid doing things out of their traditions. The lack of clothing was a side effect of that as what the sexist leaving of females at home. Sighing, she walked out to the campfire.

" Hey there Namine" Kairi whispered to her. They wanted Misa and Seras to stay asleep. Kairi was a red head; with larger breasts and butt then most of them. She was Sora's mate, and the both of them had been really helpful to them over their time here.

Walking out of earshot of her twins, Namine asked " where are Xion and Olette?"

" That's what I want to know" Kairi asked annoyed. The Destiny islands were rich in jungle beasts; so Sora had told her especially to help out Namine, who wouldn't leave her babies for long.

" Namine, talk to me"

" Uh, Yes?"

" Have you noticed Riku and Xion seem a little on edge"

" What do you mean?" Namine asked confused

" It isn't mating season yet, so it isn't parentage. But he always seems to be watching for something, she as well." Kairi said thoughtfully. On the islands, generally most mating took place in the spring because of how natural it was here. That was two months away, and the guys weren't angsty about that.

" Hey guys" Olette said coming out of the trees with a banana. On the islands the humans were omnivores; eating both plant and meat. Olette was Hayner's mate, with brownish hair and features somewhat in between that of Namine and Kairi.

" Where have you been, same with Xion?" Kairi said annoyed.

" Here I am" Xion said rushing out of the bushes. She was the youngest here and Riku's mate, so therefour the dominate female. She barley had a noticbly chest or butt. However a bout of crying took to Namine's ear. Sighing she walked back to camp; and picked up her daughters Seras and Misa. It was a pain trying to put them to sleep; so she just let them stay up while. Seras had crawled onto her mother's lap before falling asleep. Stroking her orange hair, she felt Misa trying to latch on for milk. Picking her up, Namine pushed her up to her breast as she breastfeeded.

" I am envious Namine" Xion said suddenly, with oddly Kairi and Olette nodding in agreement.

" What is to be jelous about. The early mornings, the late nights" Namine said jokingly as Misa stopped feeding and fell asleep next to Seras.

" Namine, you know that here, motherhood is a big thing" Olette said confused. Embarrassed, Namine nodded. These traditions were hard to keep track of.

" You know, I think I am going to get Sora and me some kids this coming mating season" Kairi annonced.

" Same here, Hayner would be such a good father" Olette happily said. Seeing Xion sadden in the face, Namine put her hand on he shoulder.

" Guys, I want kids more than anything. So does Riku. However we agreed to wait until, I mature a little" She said a little happier. Being more serious, Xion said " Namine, you should get some rest. I can see those bags"

" Guys, I need to keep an eye on my little bundles of joy" Namine said trying to hide relief.

" Don't worry, we can keep them out of trouble" Kairi said. Nodding in gratitude, Namine went into the hut she and Roxas shared and immediatly collpased into the bed. Kairi had moved in so the little girls heads were on her. Seras yawned but decides that nothing.

" Xion, you mind telling us what is on yours and Riku's mind" Kairi asked as nicley as she could.

" Sorry, that is still something I want to keep under. Riku said so" Xion said quickly. They then began chatting about how they wanted such cute children like Sears and Misa. Then in about five hours to everyones surprise the men returned.

" Kairi" Sora said running up to her. His build was like Roxas, same as the others. Not much difference in size or hair amoun as the girls did. Seeing the kids asleep, he quietly beckoned Roxas over. Obliging Roxas walked over.

" Roxas, Namine is just getting some rest. She hasn't been getting enough sleep without you" Kairi said as Roxas lightly touched Seras's head.

" Poor Namine, I better go to her. Kairi, you don't mind do you?"

" I don't"

" Thank you" Roxas said before walking over to Namine. Waking up, she gave Roxas a hug.

" Roxas, I missed you"

" SO did I, I'm sorry about your difficult nights"

" Roxas, don't worry about that. With you back I can finally have late night help.

Later that night

" Riku, the girls are getting curios about what we are seeing" Xion brought up to Riku as they snuggled in for the night.

" Same with the guys my little cutie" he said flirtingly.

" Riku, we are going to half to spill soon. What happens if the others see the more agressive border group" Xion said concerned. Each group had a territory. This territory, about 3 square miles in size on average was fiercly defended if intruded upon. The large border they shared with the pair of Tidus and Yuna with Yuna's friends Rikku and Paine along with the group of Cloud and Tifa, Leon and Aerith with Aerith's daughter Yuffie never caused them any difficulty. In fact they were friends. However this new group wasn't friendly.

" True, that group with Seifer and Fuu; Wakka and Selphie and the loner Rai are getting pushy. However as long as they don't intrude; lets not worry the others" Riku said before pulling a blanket over the both of them, with Xion snuggling up against him.


	3. Raid at night

Well, I am going to work on this story for now. But really, why does no one review anymore. And don't blame the goverment, or taxes or whatever

" Axel, tell us where you sent them' Xemnas angirly demanded as he and the rest of the organization had Axel at weapons point.

" So yes I did set them free; and No, I will not tell you"

In Roxas's and Namine's dream that same night as last chapter

" Where am I?" Roxas asked confused. Namine was also there, they were both clothed as normally in the games.

" This is a dream" a voice resenated to them.

" What"!!

" Xemnas is looking for you both. And opening a hole here again will have....."

Awake

" What" Namine said with a start. Roxas also woke up; confused as well. They shared their bed with Misa and Seras, both of them crying. That had woken them up. Picking them both up, they crawled for a breast feed. They were not old enough to eat solid food yet. However milk producing was an energy demanding process on the body, so Namine was always in need of food, which Roxas and the other males had to catch almost constantly.

" Namine, what was that dream anyway"

" Roxas, if we both had it, it can't be nothing.

A few hours later

" You heard the crying, those two are bound to be sleep lacked" Olette said to Xion. She and Xion were sitting in the middle of camp. Kairi was off trying to help Namine settle them down with Roxas and the guys were out somewhere. Seras wouldn't fall asleep and that was unusual. She was normally the easier child. And she being awake kept Misa awake as well. It was just a bad triangle of difficulty sleeping

" Those twins are getting annoying" Xion said holding her head up. They woke up all the time due to the crying.

" Xion; you know we can't go and harm them" Olette said shocked.

" I didn't mean that" Xion said startled and sincere.

" I know, but just try to bare with those two. They are still young".

At night

" Roxas, lets hope that dream was just something we ate" Namine said worried as they snuggled in with the twins.

" You are back" the voice said.

" Who are you" Roxas asked annoyed. With anyone else but Namine and the twins, Roxas had a temper.

" My name is of no importance, but many of you are"

" What?"

" Your love has given you both the hearts you have lacked. You have made friends with the strange people and their wierder traditions of these islands. You have sacrificed clothings even though you hadn't worn them when you arrived here. You have put up with the sexist traditions that have run so deep. That is just they way it is here; for since they have such strong importance of child bearing here they can't risk an early death of a mother. In another tale, what would be diferent. I know, but then I am me"

" Okay, you are giving me a headache, but was that a compliment" Namine said with Roxas just looking lost.

" I am a source of great wisdom. And all of you can wield it"

" Wield what?" Namine asked confused

" That will be in dear time, but I must warn you about Seras"

" What is wrong with my daughter" Roxas said really angry now. Namine also twitched her eye annoyed.

" Nothing, however her orange hair is the sign of..."

" Wa" a voice said. Waking up, the both of them saw Seras. She was awake and looking at them, her orange hair definatly strange. After a month it had changed color from an blond to an orange. The others weren't worried, so what could the voice mean? Seras looked scared, as if she heard something. Getting up, Roxas walked out. Namine stayed with them, but Seras wasn't tired. It was as if she sensed something badThe moon was full, and the bushes swayed.

No, they weren't swaying, they were hiding someone. Out of the bushes someone leapt out. A male, with blond hair and a scar.

" Alright, you can be my first victim" he said grabbing a hunting spear. Roxas grabbed another and the two began attacking eachother. Seeing this, Namine screamed. Waking everyone up; Riku was the first out. Startled, he grabbed a spear as well and struck the figure with a strike to the shoulder. Wailing, he ran off.

" Roxas" Namine said scared running out with Seras in her arms. Seras was half awake; as if she had known the danger was gone. Roxas wasn't hurt; a relief to Namine immensly. Looking at Riku and Xion, the head couple shrugged.

" Well, time to explain what was all of that"

at night after all of the explaining

" Sora" the voice said

" What" Sora said while dreaming. However Kairi wasn't with him like with Roxas and Namine.

" Wield it"

"Huh?" Sora said as a wierd sword appeared in his hands; the kingdom key before flashing away. Then he saw someone, his back to Sora. He was wearing cloths, an act considered taboo in the islands. Luckily Roxas and Namine just imitated how the others did it and never attempted to put cloths on them. Turning, the figure's face wasn't visible to him, but that sword appeared in his hands and he flung it at sora. Screaming, he ended up waking up he woke Kairi as well unintentionlly.

" Sora, don't the twins do this enough" she joked, sleep heavy in her voice.

" Sorry Kairi, I just had a odd dream, sort of creepy too" Sora said spooked. Worried, Kairi stood up and hugged him. Feeling better he let her pull him back into the bed and with a kiss he began to fall asleep again.

" It was a just a dream" Sora said to himself. But that sword was still heavy in his mind

Honestly, tell me if I need some work on it. Don't people like Roxas X Namine. I choe to blame all the stupid gay fics out there. They clog away other lemons. So I say any gay fic; SoraRiku AkuRoku KairiNamine and all the others are bad for . What blockhead thinks them up anyway


	4. Who goes next?

Okay, here I have really brought the cuteness. And no, it is not a cat with huge eyes.

" You know Roxas, you got it lucky" Sora said casually to Sora. IT had been a month since Siefer attacked, yet oddly after that they hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of them.

" Lucky how?"

" Trust me Roxas, tomorow is going to be rough"

" How so?"

Shaking his head he said " I know that you and Namine were alone last time, but tomorow mating season starts"

" Oh, so what is making you nervous"

Shivering he said " starting tomorow, the girls, well not Namine anyway because she still has such young girls are going to fight. As we all know, only one girl a year can have children. Xion may have matured enough recently, but still she, Kairi and Olette are going to go all out."

" Oh, remind me to make sure the twins stay put" Roxas said laughing as they noticed the girls return from a walk looking for apples. However they still weren't ripe...

" Mama" a high pitch voice said

" Hugh" Roxas said confused. By the door to their hut was Seras, and she was talking

" Mama" hearing that Namine ran over and give her a hug with the strongest motherly love. had matured pretty quick, Misa was still rather quiet. After hearing the girls going aw again and again inderingly Sora warned him

" Thats only going to get them more wild and agressive"

Later that night

" You know mating season is tomorrow" Roxas brought up as Namine cuddled against him in bed. The twins were still too young for a bed so they were in between them. Namine weaned them about a month ago so they no longer woke up so early. However sleep overcame both of them

the dream thing

" I sense tomorrow will be violent" the voice said. Every night it bothered Roxas and Namine, but every so oftern instead it bothered Sora.

" So what I don't get is why it is such a big deal" Namine said. Sadly some of her prositite days had yet to leave her.

" You see my former nobodies here it is custom that you must mate in mating season before you can have sex for fun. You two could really do whatever you want in sex but you chose not to expose little Seras and Misa to it. Not bad parenting"

" But what do you mean about Seras" Roxas pressed. He and Namine worried about what he said.

" It is not time"

" When will it be time"

" When I say it is, for I am the author"

" Author"

" I lead the story and the world"

" So, why are you talking to us"

" Simple, I like giving my opinion and thus guiding the tales of tomorrow today"

The next morning.

" Namine, its morning" Roxas said waking her up. Seras was also awake and Misa was sleeping soundly. Queitly they snuck out only to be spotted by Riku.

" You guys avoiding them" when they didn't answer he did " smart people. The girls are waking up, I would run"

About a mile away

" Pant pant, we are safe" Sora said pushing his hand against a large rock in the jungle.

" Okay, lets rest" roxas said panting hard. He had to carry both Seras and Misa. Seras had also begun to walk about a week before she could talk. Whatever that voice ment, she was a strong one.

" Help Mama, Dada" Seras said trying to get a banana.

" Okay sweety" Roxas said rubbing her head and grabbing a banana for her. Knawking at hit, they heard distant screams.

" So who's going to win" Namine asked curious.

" Well, Kairi is not fun to anger. really you do not want to see that" Sora said shivering.

" Olette can pack a punch you know" Hayner said also nervous.

" Xion, she won't give up easily" Riku said encouraged.

" riku, look at this" Sora said as he was studying the rock. It had odd pictures on it. Looking at it they saw ( and as the author I say it looks like Hylogliths, so bear with me) images of key shaped swords and odd people fighting small figures ( the organization and the heroes here)

" Wierd" Sora said before they heard two defeated moans.

" Well, sounds like someone won" Riku said walking back

" Dada" Seras asked nicley as he picked her up for another Piggy back home

So who won? Tell me its your choice; Kairi the lovley princess of heart, Olette the tomboy or Xion the alpha female? It is your choice the world of viewers to this story. All votes cast will be your choice of sending me a message saying it or posting it as a review. All votes accepted before sunday night, September second. Names chosen will be decided by myself primary based on characters who share certain qualaties ( Example both Misa and Seras in their anime's are blond or blondish, as are Namine and Roxas. Seras, well I switched her hair from OVA to anime). You may send me ideas preferably with a link to a picture of him or her.


End file.
